thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Stepney
Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine who lives and works on the Bluebell Railway. He is Boxhill's and Fenchurch's brother. His enthusiastic attitude, together with his friendliness, make him a welcome visitor on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. In the Railway Series, Stepney lives on the Mainland and works on the Bluebell Railway. In Thomas & Friends, Stepney works on a branch line neighbouring the Skarloey Railway, also known as the "Bluebell Railway". Biography The Railway Series Stepney was built at Brighton Works in Brighton, England in 1875 as an LB&SCR A1 class engine and later rebuilt as an A1X in 1912. He arrived on the Bluebell Railway on 17th May 1960, after the railway's founder Bernard Holden MBE helped to save the line for preservation. Stepney was the first engine to be rescued by the Bluebell Railway. In 1962, Stepney came on loan to Sodor and worked briefly with Duck at Tidmouth before working on Thomas' Branch Line, which during the time he caught a cricket ball in one of his trucks while passing the Elsbridge Cricket Field. Towards the end of his stay, he returned to Tidmouth and on his last day double-headed the Express with Duck after the Diesel had failed. Thomas & Friends Stepney was stranded on a siding in the scrapyard at the Vicarstown Goods Depot where Rusty found him and helped arrange for him to be put back into service. He now runs the Bluebell Branch Line. He later travelled to Sir Topham Hat's railway as a visitor after getting tired of travelling on his branch line. Stepney later wanted to have a change from his branch line and he was sent back to Sir Topham Hat's railway (again on a visiting basis) to help Toby and Mavis at Anopha Quarry. This excursion nearly ended in disaster after 'Arry and Bert tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the Sodor Ironworks. Stepney later helped Edward with the running of The Loop Line and when there was a Hot Air Balloon flying across the island, Duck accidentally ran into him due to gazing up at it. A while later, he was hit by a truck full of sugar in an incident caused by Rosie. Personality Stepney is a bubbly, honest and humble chap who is bursting with enthusiasm. He is very eager to please and is every engine's friend. Even if an engine might not like him at first, his personality wins them over. After being saved from scrap by Rusty and the Bluebell Railway, he now runs his own branch line, but loves visiting and helping out on the Fat Controller's Railway. He has an enthusiasm for learning and listening to advice, as well as keeping busy. Stepney can feel down in the dumps if he does not get enough work to do or if he does not get a good long run to stretch his wheels. Stepney is high-spirited, lively and is keen to see fair play. He is popular amongst the engines and is always game for more work. Trivia * Stepney is best friends with Pipsqueak. * Stepney guest stars in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Paddington. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Trains Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Mainland Engines Category:Mainland Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot